percy jackson and the bleached olympus
by pj1fan
Summary: first story i am not good at summary's camp is damaged by gea so zeus sent for healp


Percy jackson and the bleached olympus.  
_**an: I'm not good at spelling so ya be nice. This is my first story so I want people to tell me if any thing is wrong. I don't own percy jackson or bleach. if u think I do your high. (Hehe jk)**_  
_**Ps I'm not good at punctuation or perspective so ya. O and this is after blood of olympus and percy had to bathe in the styx agen to healp in was almost distroyed. This story was inspired by pjo bleach I'm not trying to rip it off I'm genna make my own like it so there are curse words.**_

3rd person  
Today percy was in his cabin with anabeth. They were makeing out when suddenly frank walked in and tried to get there attention it took five minutes to get the idea to say "yo there is a monster at the hill" he yelled. they jumped and looked over to see an an embarrassed frank "how com I am the one that finds you"? He asked. "So why did u have to find us" Percy asked a little embarrassed. "Big meeting nobody knose why just follow me to the big house chirion will know".He told them both.(1st person) Percy was sad about not kissing anabeth he looked at her and she elbowed him in the stomach. "I know what you are thinking" she argued. Percy knew she didn't realy mean it. They reached the big house somehow. They walked up to chirion he told them to sit at the ping pong table the seperated on eather side and they saw frank and hazel sit down. He looked and saw all the cabin leader along with dakoda and the other roman cohort leaders. Chirion. Started talking " zues has informed me that we will be staying with the Japanese gods of death while camp is repaird". This Urns a big gasp and a couple spit takes. " so are thay like asian vesions of thanatos or something" I asked. "No not exactly" chirion said. "We will be leaving after capture the flag tonight" he informed us. "Where is it" the stolls asked. "Just under the under world they will assist us getting there" chirion told them. This went on for a wile with questions like "how cum the gods can't just magicly fix the camp",or " how many are there."and "will we still have to train"  
(Later after capture the flag) "I can't beleve the hunters beat us so bad my, everything hurts." Percy complaned. When are those guys gitting hear  
(Earlyer with echigo) I can't believe the old man yammamoto made us go to amarica me and chad were on a plane forever "that old man is genna pay . They don't reolize a camp will be full of kids how did we get draged into this." Echigo angerly spoke. I think its because we are alive and Aced inglish" chad spoke calmly. "whatever" echigo gave up. They got in the cab and gave the driver a slip of paper and they were on there way. Once the driver told them to get out they saw a hill and on the other side was horrible the climbing wall was on fire. Cabins were torn up, dirt was scorched, a big house was in shambles, a few blood stains were on the grass, it looked like an earthquake hit. I gess this was why they need healp. Chad pointed out a pair of kids that looked simeler they walked up to us " sweet I think there hear to give us pezza!" the one on the left exlamed." no way we aren't that lucky" the one on the right told him. "i think these are the people chirion told us about that will healp us" a dark haired boy told them wile walking up. "ya im korosake echigo this is sado chad" echigo told them. "Those are weard names I'm percy jackson and thay are conner and travis stoll we just call them the stolls".percy jestured to them while talking. Echigo thought for a moment and realized" actualy in japan you say your sur name first so for example you would be jackson percy"echigo corrected. " follow me ill take you to the big house" percy directed. So wile walking they say more damege they saw an infurmery filld with people percy noteced him looking around and said "ya we just had a game of capture the flag so every body is banged up" percy explained. They reached the big house and saw a man in a wheelchair chirion are your sattle bags packed"? Percy asked. Echigo was thinking maby he rides a hourse. Then suddenly he started to rise and the legs didn't move and it looked like a hourse echigo was shocked chad fellover "I have seen some strange things but this takes the cake."echigo said slack jawd. Percy was rolling on the floor "he he I love it when people see him in centaur form he he heh!" Percy laphed. Then a blond women walked up and slaped him on the arm "stop giggleing and get packed". She told him. He walked off to a cabin. "How are u so good at boosing him around". Echigo asked. " I'm annabeth his girl friend so I have to be able to boss him around". She awnserd. " now that we are equanted let's get every body ready mr sado and korosake you can stay hear". Chirion told them. He walked off with anabeth. Chad and echigo were left standing around.  
**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**Line brake**  
When every body was ready echigo used his combat pass to turn into soul reaper form he opened the sen ki mon the campers were in the van with chad echigo flash steped ahed yelling "follow me"

_Good chapter people a thousend words yaay good first story I'm genna warn you beakua bashing ahead o and he is not like himself lol. Updades an what not_


End file.
